we wanna see a sign
by dramamine-qt
Summary: Hermione costumava ter certa clareza no que dizia respeito à lógica, estratégia e solução de problemas (especialmente os dos outros), mas quando se tratava de seus próprios sentimentos e emoções, Hermione admitia que não se entendia. Sentimentos eram difíceis. Hermione e uma jornada de auto conhecimento. [Hermione/Ginny] [Femslash]


Hermione fazia um bom trabalho fingindo que não percebia as indiretas e as expectativas dos outros sobre a relação dela com Ron, mas a cada dia que passava essa tarefa se tornava mais difícil. Todo mundo parecia esperar o momento em que os dois se assumiriam, casariam e teriam filhos ruivos de cabelos armados. Até Harry parecia olhar pra eles como se o "segredo" deles não fosse mais tão secreto assim. O que era triste, considerando que Harry quase nunca reparava em nada e quando reparava, estava terrivelmente errado.

Eles não eram um casal e nunca seriam. Hermione passou por um longo processo de auto descoberta para perceber que ele não fazia o seu tipo. Apesar de se darem bem depois de anos batendo cabeça e tentando encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio entre suas personalidades opostas, havia um aspecto que ele jamais poderia satisfazer dentro das necessidades dela: Ronald Wesley não era uma mulher.

Quando Ron saiu com Lavander Brown por um curto período de tempo, Hermione teve raiva, ciúme e todo tipo de sentimento de tristeza que envolvia rejeição. Ela costumava ter certa clareza no que dizia respeito à lógica, estratégia e solução de problemas (especialmente os dos outros), mas quando se tratava de seus próprios sentimentos e emoções, Hermione admitia que não se entendia. Até então, antes da bomba de ciúmes explodir, tudo parecia fazer parte de um roteiro ao qual deveria seguir: Ron deixaria de ser idiota, declararia seu amor por ela e ela o aceitaria. Era o que tinha que ser. E quando isso não aconteceu a frustração a consumiu por algum tempo, porque se não fosse para ser assim, como seria?

Enquanto se afundava em toda a sorte de negatividades, Hermione foi obrigada a pensar no universo de relacionamentos como algo muito maior e além do trio de ouro do qual participava.

Apesar do que os outros diziam, Victor Krum não contava como interesse romântico na cabeça de Hermione. Para ela, ele foi um amigo excêntrico que apareceu em sua vida do nada e que lhe ofereceu uma atenção que nunca ninguém havia direcionado a ela antes. Só parou para pensar que talvez ele a visse como mais do que uma amiga quando as fofocas dos outros estudantes chegaram aos seus ouvidos, dizendo que ou Victor era imbecil por querer uma garota nerd como Hermione ou que ela estava escondendo o jogo por debaixo dos cabelos desgrenhados e da pose de santa. Horríveis suposições, claro, mas nem a mais vulgar das fofocas fez com que a garota parasse para considerar Krum um pretendente possível.

De qualquer forma, se sentir traída por Ron foi um marco na vida de Hermione. Quando o carinho e o cuidado que sentia por ele continuou no mesmo lugar de sempre (mesmo com a presença de outra na vida dele) ela percebeu que o nome do sentimento que tinha pelo amigo era isso: amizade. E nada mais.

O problema foi que com a irmã dele as coisas aconteceram um pouco diferentes. E esse foi um outro marco.

Começou quando Ginny namorou Dean e Harry percebeu que se sentia abalado ao ver os dois juntos. Mesmo sem estar envolvida na equação, Hermione se preocupava o suficiente com os amigos para observar se era ou não sábio encorajar um relacionamento entre eles. Na época, Ginny acabava de superar a paixão juvenil que tinha por Harry e se dedicava a experimentar a vida; ele, por outro lado, abria os olhos para o amadurecimento de Ginny e precisava de alguém que servisse como porto seguro, que pudesse confiar e segurá-lo quando ele sentisse que estava sendo levado pelas circunstâncias. Hermione não se sentia convencida com essa combinação.

E por isso interviu.

Se ofereceu para ajudar Ginny em matérias em que ela tinha dificuldades. Um jeito simples e indireto de se aproximar e fazer amizade longe do vínculo que tinham com Ron e Harry. Queria entender como ela funcionava, quais eram os seus interesses e manter perto alguém que era importante não só para Harry, mas também para Ron, que tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com a irmã caçula. Apesar da clareza de seu plano, Hermione deixou de considerar uma variável elementar: não havia nada de simples e indireto quando se tratava de Ginevra Wesley.

As matérias em que Ginny se dava mal eram as de teoria pesada, porque ela se entediava com facilidade e tinha energia demais dentro de si para ficar sentada escutando por uma hora inteira. Hermione chegou a essa conclusão depois de começar a explicar a mesma matéria pela décima vez, incapaz terminar, porque Ginny perdia a concentração depois de cinco minutos. Tentou incentivá-la a aprender lendo e lhe passou um dos livros que achava mais eficiente no assunto, mas viu que não dava certo quando a pegou cochilando em uma poltrona no salão comunal com o livro aberto no colo, ainda na segunda página da introdução.

Apesar da falta de rendimento no que dizia respeito a sala de aula, a conversa entre elas sobre qualquer outro tema rendia mais do que ela esperava. Ginny se mostrou ser autêntica e autoconfiante, sem constrangimentos ou hesitação para falar sobre o que queria e parecia ter interesse em saber a opinião de Hermione sobre todos os tópicos possíveis.

A atenção que recebia da garota era quase igual a de Krum, exceto que ao invés de ficar sentada e calada ao lado de Hermione assistindo-a ler, Ginny a estimulava a pensar, a falar aquilo que se passava em sua cabeça (mesmo as coisas mais complexas), a agir mais do que idealizar e a colocar em prática aquilo que existia apenas em teoria em sua mente.

As duas realizaram alguns projetos juntas, principalmente depois que Hermione descobriu que Ginny era muito mais aberta a discussões do que a lições. Percebeu que ela não conseguia prestar atenção se tivesse que escutar e absorver as informações, mas que ficava muito mais animada se pudesse opinar e fazer perguntas. Então começaram a fazer excursões, iam para o lago, para a torre de astronomia, faziam pequenas tarefas para Hagrid no entorno da floresta proibida e coisas do tipo. Com as mãos ocupadas, uma boa caminhada e a conversa fluida, as notas de Ginny em História da Magia e Cultura Trouxa melhoraram consideravelmente, além de ajudá-la a entender melhor sobre política e economia (temas que, apesar de ter nascido dentro da sociedade bruxa, Ginny não havia se importado ainda em compreender).

Entre ajudar Harry a derrotar o lorde das trevas e as horas vagas na companhia de Ginny, Hermione estava bem.

Isso mudou quando a Grifinória venceu uma partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina. No meio da alegria e da vibração pela vitória, Hermione sentiu como se estivessem drenando o sangue de seu corpo ao ver Harry e Ginny se beijando no meio do salão comunal.

Ela havia se esquecido.

A suposta relação entre os dois havia fugido completamente da sua mente, há muito tempo ela não enxergava (ou não queria ver) uma proximidade entre eles e se sentiu despreparada para ver aquela cena. Alguma coisa ácida borbulhou dentro dela, uma raiva que ela desconfiava de onde vinha, mas se recusava a acreditar que havia se deixado levar de novo. Não existia nenhuma razão lógica para Hermione se sentir traída mais uma vez, mas não pôde evitar. Estava tão acostumada em ter a presença, o tempo, os sorrisos de Ginny só para si que parecia errado dividir isso, parecia errado que Ginny quisesse estar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Hermione.

E foi aí que a ficha caiu. Sem perceber, ela havia criado uma conexão com a irmã mais nova de Ron. Teve vontade de rir da sua própria falta de noção do ridículo. Se permitiu se apegar emocionalmente, relaxou demais dentro do conforto que Ginny lhe proporcionava e não viu quando seus sentimentos passaram do limite. Foi assistindo Harry e Ginny se beijarem que Hermione percebeu que havia se apaixonado pela primeira vez e que estava condenada.


End file.
